Talk:Right Wing Conservative Party
is this true? like a joke party... Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:10, October 26, 2012 (UTC) What makes it sound like a joke party? Perfectly valid (except maybe the name) party. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:56, October 26, 2012 (UTC) It's legitimate; MCCP is somewhat of a sub-party if CCPL --Quarantine Zone (talk) 02:32, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Most recent edit was me while not being signed in --Quarantine Zone (talk) 23:10, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Adding this party to minor parties in Congress Could somebody add this party to the list of minor political parties in congress. I lack the wikicode knowledge to do so... --Quarantine Zone (talk) 02:03, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Er, I thought you were merging this into CCPL? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:10, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Well we're a sub-party, so were kinda a party but kinda not... I guess we could just be labeled as a coalition. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 02:26, November 6, 2012 (UTC) The way you explained it earlier to me was that you wanted MCCP to be a right-wing faction of CCPL. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:30, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Well it's going to be a sub-party of the CCPL, so it's not gonna be its own party, but I still think it should be added somewhere. Why isn't RTP listed? -- 03:25, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Because real people aren't part of it. Anyway, I wouldn't put it on the party page. It's still not clear what you mean by "sub-party". —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:22, November 6, 2012 (UTC) I think it should be either merged into the CCPL or make it a party. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ''' 18:15, November 6, 2012 (UTC) (with the title i'm not getting the whole Meritocracy thingy, Lovia is a pretty anti-corrput and equal nation) I think like the NPO and the Labour these two can co-exist as one party. Though they seem a bit different. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:41, November 8, 2012 (UTC) "The MCCP is a strong right wing party that supports the educated and wealthy leading the government." How is this a meriocracy party, more like a plutocracy party right? I mean the educated thing sure, confucius was on board for that but remember confucius also was against the business man and salesman for his "making money of the hard work of another man." Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:43, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :Meritocracy can be simplified to rule by the educated. Plutocracy is also a rather negative term, so it wouldn't gain any votes to use it. Either way, this is going to become a faction of CCPL, I believe. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:47, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I still don't know what the relation between MCCP and CCPL is... :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:00, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, I've been talking to QZ at school, and he says: I want MCCP to be a faction or "wing" of CCPL. So there you have it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:08, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::It's rather vague, but I'm an open-minded person è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:11, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::He also said he wanted the MCCP to be removed from history but kept as an archive. Could you make the necessary arrangements? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:15, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Oh, he wants to become a CCPL member and MCCP moved to his personal pages? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:16, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Basically, but he wants to make a right-wing sect/wing/faction of CCPL instead of joining the current centre part of it. He's a tad further right than Kunarian, to make things clear. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:29, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :If Hannis and Donia can be members, QZ surely can :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:30, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright. Can you make the arrangements for moving this to a subpage of his user page and removing it from history? Also, do you think Hannis would stick with CCPL if he returned today? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:34, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::I'll do it. Well, I never expected him to join CCPL in the first place, so I don't dare to say anything about it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:25, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think he'd quit and join CNP, PL, or SLP, personally. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:08, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::Why don't you ask him? :P --Semyon 22:47, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Because he's inactive, despite his appearance a couple days ago. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:51, November 10, 2012 (UTC)